


Three Times Joey Used a Terrible Pick-Up Line

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Developing Relationship, Flirting, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt on comment-fic on livejournal: <i>Alphonso Mackenzie/Joey Gutierrez, bad pick up lines (but surprisingly, they're working)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Joey Used a Terrible Pick-Up Line

Mack stands outside the containment cell that holds Joey, trying to put on his best 'don't mess with us' face.

Mack can see that Joey is scared, confused, by his own powers as much as being contained. But he looks at Mack and tilts his head and says, "So, you come here often?" and Mack can't help but grin.

\--

The first time Mack has to save Joey on a mission is when HYDRA has manage to capture Joey and throw him in a cell with no windows or lights. They also have something containing his powers, since he can't melt a damn thing.

He doesn't know how long he's there. Definitely days.

When he sees a light coming from a panel in the ceiling, hears Mack's voice calling out for him, Joey wants to cry.

He keeps it together, though, and when Mack slides down a rope and stands in front of him, Joey blurts out, "What's a nice guy like you doing in a place like this?"

Mack cracks a smile and then grabs Joey into a hug, big and warm and so good that Joey wonders if it's a dream.

It's not. 

\--

They’d been partners for a couple months before things cooled down enough to actually get a whole weekend off. 

“Any big plans?” Joey asked.

“After that last job? Hell, no,” Mack said with a chuckle. “I plan to binge watch Netflix and eat cereal in bed.”

“Yeah, cereal’s my second favorite thing to eat in bed,” Joey said. Then he closed his eyes. “Please pretend I didn’t just say that,” he said, completely mortified with himself.

“It’s okay. I’ve been waiting for your next horrible pick up line for months.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I think it’s time one of them actually worked.”

“Oh. Really?”

“Really,” Mack laughed, then leaned in for a long kiss.

They parted and smiled at each other. 

“Don’t worry,” Joey said, “We’ll still have cereal after.”


End file.
